A user may input commands to a computing system (e.g., laptop) via a touch-sensitive input device (e.g., a touchpad or trackpad). For example, the user may move a finger across the surface of the input device to scroll a page or move a pointer displayed on the computing system. In this example, the input device may be used to track movements of the user's finger on the surface of the input device by frequently detecting the position (e.g., (x,y) coordinates) of the user's finger on the surface of the input device as the user's finger moves across the surface. The computing device may implement gesture recognition software that translates the detected positions of the user's finger into a gesture (e.g., pointer movement, scroll, etc.).